


Idk what to call this basically Burr being sad about shooting Ham

by Hawkstar10121



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: First fic it will probably suck sorry, M/M, Maybe more characters Idk, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkstar10121/pseuds/Hawkstar10121
Summary: Title p much says it, this is my first fan fiction so yeah





	

It had been several days since it had happened. Burr regretted it so much, it was impossible to put into words. He had been waiting his whole life, and when he finally took action, he did the wrong thing. Why did life have to be so cruel?  
He supposed he shouldn't blame life, he was the one who pulled the trigger, therefore shooting the bullet that landed in Hamilton's abdomen and killed him.  
Hamilton. You never realize how much you miss someone until they're gone. Forever. There'd been times, like during the war, or when they first became lawyers, where Burr had been convinced that he felt someone for Hamilton. How could feel something? Hamilton was a man just like him. It was unholy, they both had had wives anyway. Back in the day that didn't matter to Hamilton, though. He made his feelings for Laurens pretty clear. But Laurens had died in the war, he remembered how grief-stricken Hamilton had been.  
Burr almost laughed. Everything you cared about left you eventually. For example, his parents, then his grandparents, had died when he was a young child. His wife, Theodosia, had died aswell. And now Hamilton. Everything came back to him. Tears came to Burr's eyes. God, he missed that man. Sure, he had made his life a living hell sometimes, and he had badly damaged his political career, but they had been friends. Maybe even more than that.  
He looked around. It to start his day, no matter how miserable it would be. No matter how many grief-stricken faces he passed on the street.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all over the place. Sorry! :>


End file.
